Comatose
by Skeeterpillar
Summary: Songfic: Suicide seems like Deidara's only solution, but when things aren't what they seem, it becomes his worst mistake.


1_**I hate feeling like this**_

_**So tired of trying to fight this**_

_**I'm asleep and all I dream of**_

_**Is waking to you.**_

It was very late at night, the entire Akatsuki lair was in complete silence, as the evil organization attempted to sleep. Nightmares plagued Deidara's mind, forcing him to stir roughly in his sleep, kicking the blankets from his mattress. His dreams haunted him of his fallen partner, the Master of Puppets: Sasori. Visions of Sasori ridiculing him, dying in a mass of blood and poison, choked his unconscious soul. He had refused to see the scene where his master laid dead, and now his mind punished him.

"Sa-Sasori no Danna!" Master Sasori, Deidara cried out, catching his silken blonde hair in his mouth through his struggles. His nails ripped through his sheets, shredding them thinly, then kicking them into the air. Why this man meant so much to him, why Sasori effected him this way, his brain could not understand.

Then, suddenly, his voice came through the darkness.

"_Deidara,"_

Deidara stopped thrashing a moment, his eyes twitching as he watched his dreams, and his mind struggled into consciousness.

"_Deidara..."_

Deidara's eyes opened. He was breathing heavy, his sweat gluing his hair onto his face. He looked around wildly, ignoring his hair as it fell from his mouth. His cobalt eyes were wide with horror, begging to see what hid in the shadows.

"Danna?" He asked the darkness "Danna, where are you?! DANNA!?!" He screamed, his body shaking as tears ran down his face.

" _I'm right here... I'm just fine..." _Sasori whispered, suddenly sitting on the bed, next to Deidara. His green eyes glowed, and his adored puppet body strangly replaced by Sasori's original, human form. Deidara's head snapped toward him, the former subconsciously drooling in his trauma. He took a moment to register the smiling man in front of him, then smiled softly.

"Danna." He said, as if he knew Sasori was there from the start. He lifted a hand an whipped the spit from his chin. He chuckled, fresh tears falling from his eyes.

"Danna!!" he gasped in his laughter. "I thought you had died, un!!!" He laughed, as if it were the most ridiculous, and impossible thing ever imagined; and to Deidara, it was. His smile faded and he grabbed his head softly, looking downward. Sasori tilted his body, so as to look Deidara from below, with a look of concern. Deidara hesitated, then looked into Sasori's bright green eyes and smiled softly. Sasori smiled back.

"_No... I'm just fine." _Sasori sang_. _Deidara closed his eyes happily and began to shake from excitement.

"Of course…" Deidara shook his head and laughed. "You could never die! Ever, un!!!" He lunged forward, as if to hug his master, and Sasori frowned. His face resembled that of when he fought Sakura and Chiyo: wide eyed and sociopathic.

Just before Deidara's hands made contact with Sasori, the latter's body went up in a sparkling dust, and Deidara fell over onto himself. He looked up, saw nothing, and cried himself back to sleep.

_**Tell me that you will listen**_

_**Your touch is what I'm missing**_

_**And the more I hide I realize **_

_**I'm slowly losing you.**_

_**Comatose**_

_**I'll never wake up without an over dose of you**_

That next morning Tobi had to resort to splashing a bucket of Kisame's pet piranhas on Deidara in order to wake him up. They had a mission, and Leader was not going to take Deidara's oversleeping lightly. Tobi was aware of Deidara's restless night, for his room was a floor above, but felt nothing. It was only a matter of time before they met Sasuke, and Tobi knew exactly how it would turn out.

Predictable Deidara.

_**I don't wanna live**_

_**I don't wanna breathe**_

'_**Les I feel you next to me**_

_**you take the pain I feel **_

_**waking up to you never felt so real.**_

Later that day they were confronted by Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's brother. He was seeking his sibling for he wanted to kill him for destroying their clan.

Deidara wanted to kill Sasuke for being alive.

All according to Tobi's plan.

_**I don't wanna sleep **_

_**I don't wanna dream**_

'_**Cause my dreams don't comfort me**_

_**The way you make me feel**_

_**waking up to you never felt so real.**_

They fight, as predicted. As Deidara expected, any brother of Itachi's was to be powerful, and had his hands full, creating masterpiece after masterpiece in his many attempts to artfully kill the little bastard.

However, with every comment on his beautiful art, came a new memory of Sasori. Some were real; some, Deidara created in his psychopathic mind. It was effecting him tremendously, bringing him hallucinations of Sasori standing by him, as he had that previous night, telling him that he was

"_Just fine, Deidara."_

_**I hate living without you**_

_**Dead wrong to ever doubt you**_

_**But my demons lay in waiting **_

_**Tempting me away**_

Deidara removes his shirt and feeds the mouth on his chest a small pile of clay. His thoughts raced to Sasori. The real Sasori. Not the hallucination helping him push the clay into his chest. Not the hallucination controlling an audience of puppets for his final, manacre masterpiece.

_**Oh how I adore you**_

He slowly realized… That… He loved Sasori?

_**Oh how I thirst for you **_

Love. That was it. He almost laughed, but, he was already laughing from the idea of creating himself into art.

His soul had already left his body for dead, and he found it hilarious.

He couldn't wait to meet Sasori in Hell.

_**Oh how I need you.**_

He looked once again at his opponent, giving a final speech. Neither of the two of them could move, let alone run from what was to happen next. His speech became slurred, as he lost the ability to hear what he was saying. He was already gone, his body was all that was left, and a blubbering psychopath.

_**Comatose**_

_**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**_

Deidara suddenly exploded. The explosion covered an entire two mile radius, and went very high in the air. Escape was unthinkable. Tobi only watched as the explosion neared him at light speed. He smiled.

_**I don't wanna live**_

_**I don't wanna breathe**_

'_**Les I feel you next to me**_

_**you take the pain I feel **_

_**waking up to you never felt so real.**_

Deidara, was rising to heaven, ever so slowly. Heaven? Interesting. He looked around him. Famous artists from every era surrounded him, as did their marvelous masterpieces. A little piece of heaven for the artists, who's very nature is insanity. Deidara smiled at his victory, and continued to rise.

_**I don't wanna sleep **_

_**I don't wanna dream**_

'_**Cause my dreams don't comfort me**_

_**The way you make me feel**_

_**waking up to you never felt so real. **_

He looked slowly around at the faces of the artists. He stared at each red head until they turned to him, was sucked into every pair of lime green eyes.

Sasori wasn't there.

_**Breathing life**_

_**Waking up**_

_**My Eyes open up.**_

Deidara looked upon the living world and searched slowly. To his chagrin, his gaze came upon the red head that haunted his thoughts. He was alive.

He was _"all right."_

He was _"right here."_

Deidara put his hands together to use his chakra one last time.

_**Oh how I Adore you**_

_**Waking up to you never felt so real.**_

_**Oh how I thirst for you**_

_**Waking up to you never felt so real.**_

_**Oh how I Adore you **_

_**Waking up to you never felt so real.**_

Sasori continued his voyage to the Akatsuki hide out. He wasn't exactly in a very happy mood.

He made candles that lit themselves upon completion. Each one had the DNA of one of his subordinates, even one for his previous teammate, Deidara. If the candle were to go out, it meant the person they represented was dead. They did not blow out, nor were they capable of being doused with water. He was angry, because he had but one last candle now: Deidara's.

He loved the blonde severely. The sooner he made it to the lair, he assumed, the sooner his heart would cease being in such lonely pain.

_**The way you make me feel, **_

_**Waking up to you never felt so real.**_

The building had only just come into his view, when his candle exploded, the flame dying instantly. Sasori looked upon the remains, mortified. He turned his head into the sky, to catch a glimpse of Deidara's blonde hair as his angel disappeared.


End file.
